Hidden Affection
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: L likes Light,Light thinks L likes Takada -whom he is now dating-,will things clear themselves up?How will Light react if he finds out the truth? LxLight,rated M for later chapters


**A/N:** Yup, yet another story X3 I hope you guys will enjoy it. Well, read on my fellow readers, read on!!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

L smiled at his friend as the other ranted about his day in class. The two were in the same classes, but all at different periods, which saddened L profoundly.

"...and then it turned to hell! The girls begun to shout at the boys about criticizing women detectives." Raito glared half heartedly at L, seeing as the other was staring at him with large black empty eyes, as if lost in thought. "Are you listening to me L?" Raito asked and received a quick nod from the raven.

"Yes Raito-kun, I heard every single word you said about your hectic day in class and how the girls conspired against the male portion of the class." L smiled.

"Whatever, what about you L. How was your day?" Raito asked resting his head on his hand, staring at L intently, hoping to get the other to speak.

"The same as yesterday, and the many days before Raito-kun."

"You always say that." Sighed Raito as he rubbed his temples. "Oh!" Exclaimed Raito as he remembered something important that had happened to him that day.

"What is it Raito-kun?" Asked L hearing the others sudden gasp of remembrance.

"You know, today I found out I liked someone I didn't know I did before."

"Is that so Raito-kun, may I ask whom it is?"

"Kiyomi Takada. Do you know her?"

"Ah, yes I know her." L nodded as he played with the pieces of strawberry that had fallen out of his strawberry cake.

"Of course you would. But anyway, I ave a date with her." Raito grinned.

Hearing this, L's movements ceased and he looked up at Raito, blinking a few times as if to confirm what he had just heard. Raito was beaming, so what he had heard was real.

His heart plumped down to the pit of his stomach and he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from overreacting. He then gave his friend a small nod.

"Don't you think that's great L?" Raito asked, seeing L's unchanged mood.

"I am very happy for you Raito-kun . Raito-kun is very lucky, she is quite the catch." L forced out through gritted teeth. His hold on his spoon tightening ever so slightly, to hold in his anger.

"Great! Then I have a favor to ask you L." Raito added causing L to look at his friend strangely.

"Very well, what is it."

"Will you come with me on the date?"

The question didn't even have to fully register in L's head before he bursted out with his immediate answer. "No." He stated firmly as he stood, stalking over to the kitchen, a plate with a half eaten cake still on it at hand.

"Eh? Why not?" Raito asked confused. "I didn't think you minded these kinds of things. You always came with me when Misa forced me out to dates." Remembering the blond girl Raito shivered. "I'm glad she moved away with her cousin Rem, she was so persistently stupid." Raito huffed out.

"_I prefer Amane-san, since you do not like her." _L thought bitterly as he threw away the last bit of his cake.

Seeing this, Raito gasped, eyes wide. L looked back at him blankly, asking him what was wrong with his eyes. Raito blinked and regained his composure.

"You threw away cake L, CAKE. Something is definitely bothering you." Raito stated as he looked at the trash can. L looked down, noticing what he had done, not feeling at all sad about losing that piece of cake as he would at any other given time.

"Nothing is wrong Raito-kun, I just lost my appetite." L ushered.

Raito narrowed his eyes on L suspiciously. "I don't believe you. The L I know would never throw any dessert away, and he never loses his appetite." Raito added.

"Raito-kun, would you kindly leave me to my peace? I have plenty of work I must attend to." L said as he walked into his room and gently closed the door behind him, locking it.

Raito stood there confused. It wasn't like L to lock the door with only the two of them in the house. He didn't know exactly what was bothering L, but he would find out. He walked over to the couch and sat on it, thinking.

He thought back to the moment L began to act peculiar. It was a bit after he said he would date Takada. Perhaps L was angry that he was going on a date with her. Alright, not angry, more like jealous. Was L jealous of him?

"_It is possible. Like he said, she is quite a catch..."_ Humming, Light wondered how things would proceed now. If his friend liked Takada, it was no wonder that L didn't want to go on their date, it would hurt him deeply. So what in the world could he do?

* * *

**A/N:** I just wrote this one day, found it on my pc, and thought 'Hey! I should post this and see if I should continue it." So here it is. Please tell me what you guys think of it by reviewing!! Thanks!


End file.
